An Imposible couple
by Kitsu Preetyme
Summary: My first fanfic in english..... Can you guess who is the imposible couple before the fic ends? OHOHOhoho! Not a romance, actually...but with a title like that I HAD to chose romance.


Slayers isn't mine (how bad ;________;). They're © Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Araizumi.  
  
-is a character talking (d'oh!), * * are actions and [ ] are character thoughts. Have a nice   
  
day.....and pray for Lina doesn't Drag-slave you!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
^~^~^~ An imposible couple ~^~^~^  
  
- Hi there! My name is Preetyme and I loooooove making slayers fanfics. Of any   
  
type!! -^_^-  
  
- Oh no....It's her again!  
  
- Who is she Lina?  
  
- Gourry Baka! * hits Gourry * It's that crazy author again!!  
  
- Ah! Now I remember!!!  
  
- Miss Preetyme, it's not a good thing to do fanfics that create pain in it's characters'   
  
hearts. STOP NOW IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE!!!  
  
- * pops out of nowhere * Don't hear Amelia, Pree-chan....please continue bringing   
  
pain to anime characters' hearts. ^_^  
  
- Yay!!!! I've mazoku autorization to continue!!! Yay!! -^_^-  
  
- XELLOS !!!!!!!! how dare you!!!  
  
- What? It's funny to see the look on your faces after reading her fanfics!! Anyway,   
  
Pree-chan, what's the fanfic about?  
  
- I'll tell you when she arrives  
  
- She? (NOTE: Everyone said this)  
  
- * nods* Oh! Here's She.  
  
- Hello Preetyme-san. Sorry for arriving this late... I had problems with finding a   
  
nanny for Val... * realizes that Xellos is here* WHAT IS THAT BAKA   
  
NAMAGOMI DOING HERE?!?!?!?!  
  
- I'm happy to see you too, lizard lips. ^_^*  
  
- WHY YOU...! * Lina, Zelgadis and Amelia grab Filia * LET ME GO!!! I'M   
  
GOING TO KILL HIM!!  
  
- Guys....please calm down.... Dont you wanna know what's the fic about?   
  
- What's about?  
  
- I bet Filia has something to do about this.  
  
- * nods* How did you know?  
  
- You told us to wait for her. (((_-))U  
  
- Ah! Yes...gege... ^^U   
  
- Could you please tell us what's the story about, NOW?  
  
- Calm down miss Lina!!  
  
- Ok...the story is about a couple  
  
- A..a.. COUPLE FANFIC? * everyone but Xellos scared*  
  
- Ah....fear....so good as lunch! ^_^  
  
- SHUT UP NAMAGOMI!!!!! umm.... Preetyme-san....can you tell more about who   
  
are the couple?  
  
- -^_^- Hai! The couple is a total opposite  
  
- Xellos and Filia (Zelgadis Talking)  
  
- Xellos and Filia (Lina Talking)  
  
- Xellos and Filia (Gourry Talking)  
  
- Mister Xellos and Miss Filia (Amelia Talking)  
  
- I'M NOT GOING TO BE IN A FANFIC WITH HIM/HER!!! (Xellos and Filia   
  
talking, at the same time ^^U)* they look at each other * STOP DOING THAT!!! *   
  
sweatdrop* I TOLD YOU TO STOP!! ;__;  
  
- Hohohoho! It's not a canon couple. -^o^-  
  
- Huh? Not a canon?  
  
- Lina...What's a canon?  
  
- I'll tell you later. That means that in this fanfic I have to be a couple with Zel or   
  
Xel..... nooooo ;___;  
  
- What? Do I have anything wrong? Aren't you happy with my Chimera form? Don't   
  
worry Lina, I'll just kill myselfe for being this way!  
  
- Mister Zelgadis!!! Please Dont!!!  
  
- Guys..... Zelgadis and Lina arent total opposites.  
  
- O.O you..you.. made a clever comment Gourry!!!!  
  
- -^_^-  
  
- I think the world is coming to an end ... (((_O))  
  
- Then it's me and mister Xellos? * blink, blink*  
  
- No way....  
  
- Yep, It's imposible to be a couple with Ame-chan...She'd kill me with the "life is   
  
wonderful" song  
  
- You're not even close ^^  
  
- GIVE MORE CLUES FOXY LADY!!! OR I'LL FIRE-BALL YOU!!  
  
- Ok Ok!!! Just dont kill me please ;_______;!!!! I'm too young to die! The couple is   
  
S/M  
  
- S/M.....does anybody remember a character with S?  
  
- * thinks *........ Could it be Sylphiel?  
  
- It's possible.... And who's the M?  
  
- O.O Martina?!?!?!  
  
- Mi-miss Preetyme!! How can you do a yuri between Martina and Sylphiel!!! I   
  
mean....Martina is married!!!  
  
- -_-U I dont like to write yuris......  
  
- Oh....gege...sorry then.  
  
- Could it be Maryou-Garv?  
  
- They've never met each-other (((_-))U  
  
- AHHH!!! THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!!! I give up. Just tell me.  
  
- Only when everyone gives up.  
  
- * killer stare to all the group* Do you give up guys?  
  
- I give up  
  
- I give up  
  
- I give up, Preetyme-san  
  
- I give up, Miss Preetyme.  
  
- Sore wa himitsu des * Lina starts reciting the Dragon-Slave* I mean yes Pree-chan!  
  
- Ok -^_^- So I'm going to tell you all! The couple is * stands next to Xellos * ....Xel-  
  
kun? Can you lend me your staff?  
  
- Here you have ^_^  
  
- Thanks! Um....Forgive me Filia-san! * grabs mace-sama from under her skirt *  
  
- Kyaaaaaaah!!!! HENTAI!!!  
  
- Yep! -^_^-  
  
- * starts reciting dragon slave *  
  
- I'll Tell!!!! O.O  
  
- Lina Don't!!!   
  
- * continues reciting *  
  
- IT'S THE STAFF AND MACE-SAMA!!  
  
- *Facefault* WHAT?!?!?   
  
- Yes... I was planning making the both go to a date...  
  
- ARE YOU IDIOT?!?!  
  
- Kinda....  
  
- Miss Preetyme...why are they opposites?  
  
- Oh...that. You see...one is made of wood and the other of metal....  
  
- * community sweatdrop * are you serious?  
  
- * nods*  
  
- I'm starting to think that all authors are related to Deep See Dolphin (((_-))U  
  
- Well, I think it's time for them to go to a date -^_^-  
  
- NO WAY!!! MY DEAR MACE ISNT GOING OUT WITH THAT   
  
NAMAGOMI'S STAFF!!! * grabs her mace *  
  
- HA! As if I wanted my Staff going out with a selfish mace like yours * grabs staff   
  
*  
  
- WHO ARE YOU CALLING SELFISH!!  
  
- YOUR MACE, LIZARD LIPS!!!  
  
- I DONT HAVE LIZARD LIPS YOU BAKA!!!  
  
- I think these two will fight forever.....So I'll say one more thing * clears throat *  
  
The End  
  
Yay!!! My first fanfic in English ^_^ I know, crappy. The idea came to me in a night of   
  
Insomia. Lack of sleep makes funny things to my head. Like now @.@ Mary....it's that   
  
you? Where's your lamb? Ohhh!! There it is!!! 


End file.
